This One Encounter
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Pupped and weak, Sesshomaru searches for a safe place to give birth. Naraku finds out,and plans to take the daiyokai away. But how will Inuyasha, the father, react to all of this? Inucest. Yaoi. No like, no read.
1. Lost in the Mysterious Misty Forest

Death: This is my first attempt with Inuyasha. I really, really tried to put this idea off for as long as possible. Since I'm known for not sticking to stories for very long and sometimes not doing a good job at it. But...I couldn't leave this idea alone. And its annoying how one idea would just nag you until you literally go crazy. I had no other choice but to put this up, I hope I don't regret it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That right goes to the owner, Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

**Chapter One** – Sesshomaru, Lost in the Mysterious Misty Forest

=3=

The forest around them was dense, the air thick with the smell of moss and trees. And yet, no matter what time of day it was, whether it is sunrise, high noon, or sunset, the mist never lifted. The mist created a bitter cold around the group. This group had been following their leader into this forest for three days now, and during this time there had been no other signs of life.

Sesshomaru, the Daiyokai of the West, led his pack through the forest with calm ease. In all accounts he was usually seen with armor on his person, however to the rest of the pack it was strange seeing him without the armor. And it was even more of a shock, when the reason why was an obvious bulge in Sesshomaru's belly, slightly hidden underneath his fur when curled over his shoulder and around his stomach.

Yes, Sesshomaru was indeed with child. He never spoke as to who the sire was, or if the sire marked him. However, Kohaku, who had been traveling with Sesshomaru and his pack for about six months, knew that Sesshomaru bears a mating mark on his shoulder. Afraid he'd be skinned by poisonous claws, Kohaku never related this information to the others.

And now Sesshomaru was about three months along. During this time his yokai powers were decreasing, concentrating more on creating the unborn life inside of him. And with only Jaken, Kohaku, and Ah–Un to protect Rin, Sesshomaru decided it was time for relocation. But he wasn't heading towards his castle in the West.

That is what Jaken and Kohaku found most puzzling. Surely Sesshomaru should have the child in his own castle? But if not, then where are they going? Jaken had frequently asked this question, and he didn't stop until at some point Sesshomaru landed another swipe at the kappa's head. Since then Jaken remained silent on the matter.

Even though their destination was unknown, each of them trusted Sesshomaru where they're going. But now Kohaku was having doubts.

For three days they've been in this strange forest with mist that never left. It was hard to see even five feet in front of them, and they haven't found any other form of life in this eerie forest. Kohaku felt uneasy about it, there had to be a reason why they haven't seen even the smallest life form in this place, right?

There were no birds chirping, no mice or squirrels scurrying around for food, and there were no deer or bear tracks in sight. For a forest as healthy such as this, wouldn't there be other life forms other than plants? These questions unsettled Kohaku.

"Sesshomaru–sama…do you know where we're going? It seems that no matter how far we walk, we're not going anywhere." The boy finally brought up the courage to ask what was bothering him.

"Hm? Why are you asking Sesshomaru–sama with needless questions? Of course he knows where we're going! He's been leading us on this trail for three whole days! Isn't that right, my lord?" Jaken peered up hopefully at the inu yokai.

However Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to answer. He was lost in his own inner conflict, and he didn't hear what the boy had said.

'_Katsutoshi, is this mist your doing? I have heard only rumors, that you defied mother's wishes to marry a noble demon for a human. Afterwards mother banished you from our family, and you hid in a castle with a village surrounding it. This village was supposedly a safe haven for hanyous, and well protected at that. Is this how you protect your family, Katsutoshi? If so, how do I reach you?' _

Katsutoshi happened to be Sesshomaru's older half brother. They shared the same mother, but had different sires. As a strong and beautiful noble inu yokai, their mother was chosen to become a breeding female. She was never to settle down with one mate, and therefore she had mated with the most prestigious inu yokai males.

Katsutoshi was the first son to be born from her. After Katsutoshi, their mother had three females, and then came the birth of Sesshomaru. It became apparent that when Katsutoshi, who had been considered one of the best of her children, that Sesshomaru was just as great.

While Sesshomaru had the strength of his father, the Inu No Taisho, and his mother's beauty, he was clear perfection. His only flaw was the fact he was not born to father children, but rather to give birth. In fear for their son's life becoming miserable, Inu No Taisho hid the secret with great care.

Meanwhile, Katsutoshi was no laughing matter either. Although his strength couldn't quite reach the quality Sesshomaru had been born with, he was fast. It was even a possibility that Katsutoshi was even faster than Sesshomaru. In a sword fight, or any physical fight, Katsutoshi used his speed to his advantage. And he always had a few tricks up his sleeve to turn the tables to his favor.

It was safe to assume that their mother was the perfect breeding inu yokai. So far she has had more daughters and only three sons, but even her daughters were well known to hold their own ground without fear. So the result with a daughter born from Sesshomaru's mother may not be so disappointing compared to other inu females.

As Sesshomaru pondered over the mysterious mist, he stopped. He paused to examine their surroundings. He was sure they had already been down this path. In fact they've gone down this path about five times now. Never one to show concern, Sesshomaru remained calm on the outside.

"Why are we stopping, Sesshomaru–sama?" Rin tilted her head, leaning forward on Ah–Un at her lord.

Kohaku examined the trees around them. Although it was hard to see through the thick mist, he still recognized some of the rocks and patterns on the tree trunks.

"…I think we've been down this road before." the boy stated with concern.

"And how would you know? You've never been here before!" Jaken huffed angrily.

"What about you Jaken–san? Have you been to this forest?" The young demon slayer shot back.

The green kappa frowned, obvious that the answer was indeed no.

"How about this, I'll mark this tree, and if we come by this tree again we'll know that somehow we're walking in circles." Kohaku brought out his kusarigama and made an 'X' mark on a nearby tree.

And with that the group continued on their way. This time Kohaku was walking on foot, trading places with Jaken on Ah–Un. He was hoping this time around he could pay a little more attention to the forest around him.

Not ten minutes later they found the same tree Kohaku had marked.

"That's the same tree, isn't it Kohaku–kun?" Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, that's it all right. But this makes it official, we're lost." Kohaku sighed as he sat down on a moss covered rock.

"But what about yesterday? Rin thought she heard a stream nearby." The girl thought out loud.

"Stream? You know…now that you mention it, I do remember hearing something like a stream, or a river. But I don't hear it anymore. We must be far away from it." The young demon slayer slumped his shoulders from false hope.

Suddenly the scent of water filled Sesshomaru's nose. The daiyokai glanced around, locating the source of the scent. For the entire day his nose had picked up nothing but moss and trees, and his sharp sense of smell was never wrong. So where did the water come from?

The scent trail came from his left. Half curious, half frustrated, Sesshomaru warily followed it. He briefly registered Jaken's panic cry as he urged the twin headed dragon after the lord, and Kohaku's quick footsteps to catch up.

It didn't take long for the group to reach a small river. The flow of water was calm, save for a few fish splashing along the shore, apparently stuck. Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Jaken quickly got to work with catching fish, dragging Kohaku with them and giving him pointers.

The daiyokai sat down, comfortably leaning against Ah–Un. Sesshomaru absently rubbed his bulging stomach in silent comfort. Although he had nothing against the growing child inside him, the inu yokai still cursed and damned the sire.

'_At this Sesshomaru's one moment of weakness, that damn hanyou had to come and take advantage of me while I was in heat.'_ Sesshomaru bit back a growl from the memory.

"You know, for a forest that's bare with life, it's strange that it only has fish." Kohaku commented as he caught one in his bare hands.

Yes, it was strange, Sesshomaru silently agreed. In a healthy forest such as this, there should be wild boar and other animals roaming about. Inhaling the air, Sesshomaru found no other evidence of other animals other than his company and the slippery creatures they were trying to catch.

"Sesshomaru–sama! Look how many fish we caught! Kohaku–kun was a great help too! Maybe he could be a fisher instead of a demon slayer, ne?" Rin bounded towards him with a grin, holding up to what could be about ten fish. At the mention of his name, Kohaku nervously looked away, hiding a small blush.

A small smile tugged from the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth. It was enough to make the girl happy, for she neatly set the fish down on a flat rock. Kohaku and Jaken then started gathering fire wood to cook the fish, leaving Sesshomaru to think once again.

'_How is this Sesshomaru supposed to reach your castle, Katsutoshi? This mist will not lift, so how can I find my way around? For any hanyous in search for your town, there must be some trick for them to know the way. Or is it because, that I am full yokai, I am lacking what hanyous have to find you?'_ Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm his emotions, once again blaming the one who marked him.

'_Curse you, Inuyasha.'_

=3=

Some miles and miles away, Inuyasha sneezed. And rather loudly, to note. The rest of the group sent a worried glance at the hanyou. Annoyed, Inuyasha stomped his foot to the ground like a small child throwing a tantrum.

"Keh! C'mon, guys, it's not like I get sick! I'm fine! So stop looking at me like that."

"Yeah, but you rarely sneeze Inuyasha." Shippo commented from Kagome's shoulder.

"So? Something just, I don't know, tickled my nose or something." The hanyou scoffed.

"Tickled your nose?" Sango gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ok, fine! I sneezed. You happy?" Inuyasha snarled, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"Not really. But you know, you've been behaving…stranger, than usual." Miroku nervously chose his words carefully. "Has something happened recently?"

"Like what? We've done nothing but slay demons and trying to track down Naraku and his new minion, Byakuya." Inuyasha's frown deepened. He'd been rather impatient to locate the two mentioned villains for some time now.

"Well, maybe something that occurred three months ago? You did disappear for about a week." Kagome noted. "And Myoga _did_ mention that it was the mating season for inu yokai."

"Keh. For your information I didn't do anything!"

'_But damn it, if only they'd stop pestering me about what happened already! I don't want to even remember that incident.'_ Inuyasha inwardly growled.

Even if the hanyou didn't want to remember, the events from that week always snuck their way into his head. No matter what, he couldn't forget. He couldn't stop the memories flooding through him, always haunting, always taunting him.

'_Why can't I just forget it ever happened? I mean, yeah, it was great. I got to see him whimper and beg like the dog he is, but still. Why can't I forget that encounter? Every time I close my eyes I see his face. Each time I see my reflection in the water, I see his eyes staring right back. It's like he's haunting me or something!'_

Inuyasha was brought out of his inner conflict when Kagome pulled on his arm. Annoyed, the hanyou turned and was about to snap at her when something else caught his attention. Straining, Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Uh…Inuyasha? Don't you want to see what food we can get from this village before continuing?" Kagome tilted her head up at the hanyou. One of his ears twitched, not really paying much attention.

'_That scent…it's faint but…'_

"Oi! You're not heading towards the coast, are ya?" One of the villagers called out.

"Yeah, why? Is there something we should know?" Miroku blinked.

"That's the way to the forest with a mysterious mist. No matter the conditions, the mist will never lift. And anyone who enters that mist, never come out!" The village man warned.

"Keh! Sounds like some weak demon using simple mind tricks to me." Inuyasha commented rudely.

"That's not all, there's a rumor going around that in the center of that mist, there's a safe haven for hanyous. The mist is what protects the town!" The man continued.

"Hm…a safe haven for hanyous?" Sango pondered. "I never heard of such a place."

"Do you happen to know where this rumor started?" Kagome asked.

"There's a traveling monk down by the inn. Last I heard, he was going on about some encounter with a demon on its way to the misty forest. Dunno what's so special about that, really. Since he explained full demons are unable to find their way through the mist." The village man shrugged before continuing on with his work.

"Kagome, do you think we should go and see this monk? I mean, it is strange that there'd be a safe haven for hanyous." Sango wondered, casting a glance at the said inu hanyou.

Inuyasha ignored her.

"I think we should. I mean, he could give us good insight on how to find our way through the mysterious mist!" Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I agree. And I'd also like to know more about this encounter he had with the full demon as well." Miroku added.

"You guys, let's just go. I don't want to spend any more time finding out every little mystery that comes our way." Inuyasha blatantly said in a loud voice.

"No, we're going. Who knows, Naraku could be in that town! It is a safe haven for hanyous after all!" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha hesitated. But eventually he gave in. As always.

"Well, what are we waiting for? On we go then!" Shippo laughed, as Kirara mewed.

It didn't take long for the group to find the traveling monk. Villagers pointed him out along the way, and it helped that the man stood out from the villagers. The monk was bald with a natural kesa outfit for a Buddhist priest. His rice straw hat sat neatly next to him as he told a story. Apparently the group had come by right on time, for the monk was speaking about his encounter with a full yokai.

"I was on my way back from the town in the misty forest. It was about three days prior, very late at night, when I came upon a strange yokai and his pack." The monk paused for dramatic effect, as the children around him gasped and awed.

"What did the demon look like? Was he scary?" One of the children asked.

"Oh, he was scary all right. He'd send chills up your spine just by being around him!"

One of the girls whimpered.

"And, at first I thought the yokai was a she. The yokai had long hair, and there was a noticeable bulge in its belly, indicating the yokai was with child. What's even stranger is that behind the yokai were two humans. I was about to say something, when the demon spoke, saying in a cold voice, 'You're in the way. Move.' and I knew that the yokai wasn't a she, but a _he_."

"What happened next?" Another kid leaned forward, excited.

"I stepped out of the way of course. I can tell he was serious, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. But then as he passed me, I told him, 'You can't go that way. There's a forest with a mysterious mist that protects a town specifically for hanyous and humans. No yokai are allowed, for the mist will protect the town from yokai'. And by kami, that yokai turned and gave me this evil stare."

The monk narrowed his eyes, imitating an evil stare. Some of the girls squealed and huddled closer while the boys demanded to know what happened next.

"I don't know how long I stood there, frozen. I was afraid he'd slice me to pieces, by either his claw or by the sword at his hip."

Inuyasha's ears twitched with sudden interest. Not many demons he knew would walk around with only one arm and survive.

"Don't demons have two claws?" One of the girls tilted her head.

"Now that's the strange thing. From what I could see, this yokai had only one arm. I didn't realize this until long after the encounter, since I was stiff frozen in fear to pay any attention to the details. But, in what seemed like eternity, the yokai turned and walked away."

That clinched Inuyasha's hunch. He knew that the monk had encountered none other than Sesshomaru. Taking a glance at the others, they came to the same conclusion. But there were a few details that puzzled them.

One, Sesshomaru's only human companion was Rin. So who was the second human? Did the daiyokai use the Tenseiga on another human, saving them from the depths of hell?

And another, more disturbing fact, was that the monk described Sesshomaru as pregnant.

Inuyasha had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Could the child be his? He hadn't seen his half brother since that time. It had only been three months since that incident.

The children went on their own way. It was then the monk realized the group for the first time.

"Oh! For a second I thought you were the demon I saw! You know, you look almost exactly like him. Save for a few differences, I mean." The monk said, sighing in relief.

'_He just confirmed it. He did see my brother.'_

"Yeah, you met my brother. All I have to say is that you're lucky to survive." Inuyasha snickered, rather enjoying the monk's horrified face.

"I hope I won't have to meet him again. That yokai scares the hell out of me."

"So can you tell us more about this mysterious mist? And the town in the center of it?" Sango decidedly changed the subject for the better.

This seemed to have brightened the monk.

"Oh, the mist is a spell casted by a powerful yokai, who owns the castle in the town he's protecting. From what I understand, there are very few full yokai in that town. The rest of the occupants are hanyous and humans. The powerful yokai uses the mist to divert any demon who tries to enter. And even if a yokai got lucky, there are two guardians who are sworn to the daiyokai. I haven't seen them, but I do remember seeing strange statues of dragons when I left the town." The monk elaborated with earnest.

"Why is a yokai protecting a town full of hanyous and humans? This is rather bizarre behavior for a full yokai." Miroku commented with interest.

"From what I've heard from everyone in that town, the yokai who protects them does it because apparently his wife is human. And one would assume that they already have children. I wasn't given much information about their names, since I was an outsider. They're always nervous with strangers the first few times around, they'll never know if someone came with the intent to slaughter the town."

"It sounds a bit extreme for a yokai to go through such lengths to protect his family and town. But it is understandable, for hanyous aren't exactly respected by humans or yokai." Miroku concluded.

"So how do we travel through the mysterious mist?" Kagome tilted her head.

"I can't tell you the answer to everything." The monk laughed. "However, I can give you one piece of advice. When you're in the mist never trust your senses, always follow your heart."

=3=

Death: Well, that's that. I have a few things to say first: One, I'm sort of going by the manga storyline, but at the same time not. I'm just using the manga storyline as a base, until I get the real plot going down.

1) Katsutoshi: His name literally means "to win cleverly". When I was looking through possible names for this character, this name spoke to me. And after repeating it a few times out loud it stuck. He'll probably appear in the next chapter, if its as long as this one.

2) I know Sesshomaru's mother doesn't really have a name. And, really, I'm sure many of you people don't always like calling her "Sesshomaru's mother" all the time. It's a mouthful, even in writing. So I was wondering, what's a popular name for her in fanfiction? Or if there isn't one, does anyone have any ideas for a possible name for her? I'm good at naming the boy characters, but not so much with the girls.

Oh, and the next chapter will reveal _exactly_ what happened between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Down to _every_ little detail. Just thought I'd throw that out as something else to look forward to in the next chapter. Why do you think I rated this story as M?

And thus, please leave a review. Reviews help authors inspire to go on with their stories.


	2. The Guardians of the Forest

Death: Sorry for the long wait. I've been adjusting to life in college, and an essay that took four weeks to complete. And not to mention I'm doing what I can to write up different stories at the same time, so time is a bit rushed on working on my stories.

NOTE: Um, the long titles of the chapters won't fit in where I publish the new chapter. So, I just cut the title in half, but the titles of the chapter while you're reading will still be the . But I finally finished this chapter, so I can work on a few others now.

**_WARNING:_ There is yaoi in this chapter. And it's slightly explicate, so if you're innocent eyes can't handle the explicate part, or if you don't like yaoi, then PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO WHERE IT SAYS "Present".** Thank you. Don't say you haven't been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, or Bleach, or Death Note, so what in your right mind would you think I ever owned Inuyasha? That's right, I don't.

**Chapter Two** – Enter Tenma and Tama, the Guardians of the Forest

=3=

_Three Months Prior_

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he'd ever run before. He'd been too busy tracking down Naraku to realize the mating season was upon him. He left Rin in the care of Jaken and Ah–Un. Sesshomaru trusted Kohaku well enough to keep an eye on Rin when Jaken wasn't looking.

Shelter, the daiyokai needed to find shelter to hide his scent. Wasn't there a cave somewhere near here, which was hidden behind a waterfall? Sesshomaru had used it a few times before, when it hid his scent from rampant yokai looking for an easy rut.

'_Damn it! Where is it?'_ Sesshomaru was close. He could smell and hear the small river. But the daiyokai was starting to lose control of holding back his pheromones. His control was cracking, and it didn't help that he almost ran into a few dominant yokai along the way. He quickly had slain the dominant ones that came too close, while he left the submissive ones that were in a worse state than he was. The daiyokai had hoped that with the submissive ones alone, the dominants would be distracted.

In his blind panic, Sesshomaru had literally barreled straight into another yokai. Why didn't his senses pick this one up? Sesshomaru cursed himself as they tumbled and rolled on the ground.

To curse his luck, Sesshomaru lost control of his pheromones. His scent intensified with a mix of need and lust that exploded in the aura around them. When they finally stopped rolling the other yokai was on top of Sesshomaru, who had unwillingly let out a pathetic whine of need.

A low growl responded, a warning. Sesshomaru immediately stilled, waiting for the other to make his move. The daiyokai knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He'd have to endure an entire week being taken, and the possibility of being marked to this unknown yokai above him.

The very idea frightened Sesshomaru. Now was not the time to settle down and have a pup. Not when Naraku was still alive. The possibility of that monstrosity killing the pup, and taking Sesshomaru for his own was very high.

Although the chances were zero a small part of Sesshomaru still hoped that the yokai on top of him would let him go. However, considering who Sesshomaru was, no yokai would pass up the chance. Sesshomaru's body was shaking as he patiently waited for the other to do _something_.

He felt the dominant lean over to sniff his pale neck. Sesshomaru shuddered, biting back a needy whine. Their demonic auras weren't fighting to dominate each other, which Sesshomaru found strange and yet refreshing at the same time. Instead their auras were caressing in their own seductive dance, the air thick with lust and want.

The daiyokai released a breathy moan when long fangs experimentally, albeit gently, against his neck. The dominant male growled in approval. Sesshomaru's body continued to shudder as the nips intensified, but never breaking the skin.

In the back of his mind, Sesshomaru briefly wondered why this demon on top of him was being so caring. Most dominant males were aggressive. They don't care about the submissive they've forcefully taken. In fact many leave the bleeding submissive yokai once they're done and move on to another submissive.

Maybe this dominant had a stronger will?

As Sesshomaru thought of the possibility, they were suddenly surrounded. Many dominants were attracted to the alluring pheromones the daiyokai had been releasing. Sesshomaru whimpered at the conflicting demonic aura around him. There were simply too many of them. And Sesshomaru was afraid he'd be taken away from the dominant on top of him.

A threatening snarl vibrated from the male on top of him. Then the dominant's demonic aura increased tenfold, clear warning signs to not challenge him or face his wrath. It was then that Sesshomaru recognized this aura. He'd been too caught up with the pleasures, to not even realize he knew the unforgettable scent of his younger half brother.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the sight of Inuyasha growling and snarling at the nearest male. The hanyou's yellow eyes were now carmine red, piercing green irises daring the male to come closer.

Suddenly another male attacked the hanyou from behind. In an instant Inuyasha rolled off his older brother to fiercely rake his claws against his attacker's face and chest. As the two fought, another dominant reached for the unprotected daiyokai. Within seconds all of the males were closing in on Sesshomaru, hoping to snatch him away.

But even though their bodies were apart their auras held on to each other. The daiyokai's was more desperate to latch onto the hanyou's. It was his only chance to get out of this alive. And a small part of him knew that he'd rather have Inuyasha as the dominant male to mate with him than these low life yokai.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted while his own eyes turned crimson as his claw raked any yokai within reach. The daiyokai wasn't in the right mind to use his poison whip, and a small part of him knew he might accidently harm Inuyasha with it.

In the midst of all the chaos, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and quickly ended the tyrant with only a few slices. In seconds the other dominant yokai dispersed, knowing they couldn't match the hanyou with strength in battle.

Still in a panic, Sesshomaru bared his fangs at Inuyasha. The hanyou ignored the threat and gathered the daiyokai into his arms with ease. Fangs pierced at Inuyasha's collar bone, the owner of those poisonous fangs snarling with earnest. Inuyasha only winced before leaping away to a different location.

Sesshomaru didn't know how far he was carried when Inuyasha slammed him against the ground. The daiyokai let out a pained grunt, amazingly his fangs unable to let go while he was silently grateful of the soft grass cushioning his body being rough handled.

Back on top of the daiyokai, Inuyasha leaned over to nip and lick at the pale neck while roughly thrusting their hips together. Sesshomaru removed his fangs from the hanyou's collar bone with a surprised cry.

"Inuyasha…!" Sesshomaru gasped, arching his body for more friction between their bodies.

Spurred on the hanyou quickly ripped off the other's armor and clothing. In his hurry Inuyasha had accidently tore the obi and a part of the kimono, but neither cared of the discarded clothing. Inuyasha paused to stare at the withering needy body below him.

There were a few battle scars marring the beautiful body, some were rough compared to the smooth and delectable skin. The perfect image of Sesshomaru seemed incomplete without his left arm, but it didn't harm the daiyokai's beauty. The usually stoic, expressionless Sesshomaru was now panting and whimpering with absolute need.

And those damn whimpers were music to Inuyasha's ears. With a wide grin, the hanyou did an experimental rough tug on the rock hard shaft that stood proudly between the daiyokai's legs.

"_Inuyasha!_" Sesshomaru cried out, back arched like a bow and hips moving of their own accord.

The said hanyou groaned at the sight. Inuyasha was lost in a haze of euphoria, struggling with what positions to use for his first time with the daiyokai. He was brought out of his haze, however, when Sesshomaru boldly rubbed his clothed erection. Surprised of the action Inuyasha released a series of pleasured snarls as he rutted against Sesshomaru's hand. The daiyokai shuddered underneath him, his fingers feeling exactly how big the hanyou's shaft was.

'_Oh, kami, he's huge!'_ Sesshomaru thought with worry. Slightly intimidated the daiyokai retreated his hand. But Inuyasha sensed the uncertainty, and grabbed hold of the other's wrist, preventing the hand to move farther away. Inuyasha adjusted his hips to where the trapped hand would feel all of him as he thrusted against it.

"Tell me, aniki," Inuyasha moaned into the other's ear. "Wouldn't you love the feel of me inside you? Stretching and filling your tight ass, fucking you so hard that you can't think straight? And the feel of my cum filling you so much, having you beg and whimper for more? How does that sound, aniki?"

Sesshomaru was now a panting, quivering mess. And despite Inuyasha's dirty talk that the daiyokai would've felt disgusted by, he felt his groin tighten and coil. Apparently those words turned Sesshomaru on and not a few seconds later he came.

"_**Inuyasha!**_" The daiyokai howled as his entire body shuddered at the force of his climax, his semen spilled at both of their chests.

Inuyasha chuckled at the whimpering mess below him. Despite the explosive ejaculation just seconds before, Sesshomaru was still hard. His body craved far more than a hand. Letting go of the daiyokai's shaft and wrist, Inuyasha began to remove his clothes with incredible speed. Still recovering from his climax, Sesshomaru could only whine pitifully from the loss of the other's touch.

As a distraction the hanyou leaned down for a passionate kiss. Tongues met and fought in a wet battle for dominance, fangs clashed and breathy moans exchanged between their mouths. Their passion was interrupted when Sesshomaru pulled away with a desperate gasp. The tip of Inuyasha's erection was teasing his entrance.

"Inu…_hah_…Inuyasha…" The daiyokai demanded as his body writhed.

The hanyou chuckled at how needy Sesshomaru sounded. Inuyasha could see that the daiyokai was struggling with his emotions, as he tried to appear with his usual arrogant nature. But the cold mask was cracking, and Inuyasha decided to push his luck a little further. A claw in the face would be worth it if he managed to do this right.

"Keh! Look at you, you look so needy lying there when I'm not even doing anything." Inuyasha leaned over, his crimson eyes taunting the daiyokai. "Why don't you make this easy for yourself and beg like the dog you are, Sesshomaru?"

The older brother growled, eyes flashing red. "You dare insult me, _otouto?_"

"You make it too easy, _aniki._" Inuyasha grinned.

"Why you filthy –!" Sesshomaru's comeback was interrupted with a yelp when Inuyasha teased the daiyokai's entrance with gentle rubs, nearly pushing in but not quite.

"Admit it, you want this. Your body craves for this." To prove his point Inuyasha gently raked one of his claws over the pale body, sending wonderful tingles of pleasure with a hint of pain. "All you have to do is beg."

"I would never beg to the likes of you!" Sesshomaru snarled as poison dribbled from his enlarged fangs and down his chin.

"C'mon Sesshomaru, I don't have all day." Inuyasha gave another good nudge, biting back the urge to just thrust in. He only held back to enjoy the moment of being able to crawl under the daiyokai's skin.

"No…" Sesshomaru whimpered weakly, moving his head to the side and closing his eyes in a sad attempt to hide.

"Beg!" Inuyasha barked.

The hanyou's demonic aura flared, nearly dominating the daiyokai's. Such power made Sesshomaru whimper. He always felt Inuyasha's aura each time their swords and claws clashed, and Sesshomaru paid no mind to the power.

But this time was different. He being in heat made the daiyokai's senses so much stronger and ten times more sensitive than usual. In his lust filled mind, Sesshomaru arched his back in hopes to somehow entice the hanyou to just thrust in.

A deep growl responded just beside the daiyokai's ear. For a moment Sesshomaru thought he would start thrusting. Instead he found himself flipped over onto the most humiliating position. The daiyokai let out an undignified whimper at his embarrassment.

"Damn you otouto!"

The younger hanyou laughed at Sesshomaru's expense. The daiyokai growled back. It didn't help that Inuyasha was purposefully lying on top of him, nearly crushing Sesshomaru and preventing him from escape. Not that the daiyokai could get away very far in the nude.

Inuyasha started nipping at the daiyokai's shoulders, his breath ghosting over the sensitive spine. Sesshomaru yipped, unable to hold back the shivers. The daiyokai squirmed a little, he wasn't sure if he would die from overdose of Inuyasha's aura choking his own, or of anxiety from being taken by his own brother of all people.

"Please…" Sesshomaru whimpered into the ground.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, barely able to hear the word spoken by his older brother.

"What was that, aniki? You need to speak louder."

"Please…Inuyasha."

"Please what, Sesshomaru?"

"Damn it, just fuck me already! Please, Inuyasha!" The daiyokai clawed at the ground, unable to twist around to claw at the hanyou's face.

A dark chuckle responded. "That's all I needed to hear."

Inuyasha didn't give Sesshomaru time to respond, as he started thrusting hard and fast. He'd been doing his best not to enter the daiyokai for the past few minutes. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, his aroused state created a lapse between pain and pleasure.

The daiyokai didn't know how long time had passed. Inu yokai, when the betas are being dominated for the first time they are often taken numerous of times during the first day. Some would even continue on for three days straight. But the first time Sesshomaru reached his climax, all he could do was howl to the sky as his body writhed and shuddered at the intensity of his release.

Within seconds of the daiyokai's release, Inuyasha reached his own climax. Sesshomaru was too exhausted to curse at the hanyou for releasing inside him. In moments the daiyokai fell asleep, if only to get some rest before the next round.

For the rest of the week was actually a pleasurable one for Sesshomaru. At some point he didn't care just who he was spending his time with. He didn't care that Inuyasha was a hanyou, or that he was dominated by him of all people.

That was until a few hours before dawn, on the last day. They had just finished another hot round when Inuyasha followed his instincts. His fangs pierced onto Sesshomaru's shoulder just as they climaxed. Since it happened to be the last day, the daiyokai had obtained most of his rationality. In his fury Sesshomaru clawed at the hanyou. When Inuyasha got off of him, the daiyokai gathered up his clothing and armor before disappearing and leaving behind a confused and very furious Inuyasha.

_-Present-_

Sesshomaru nearly jolted awake. The nightmare of Inuyasha marking him seemed to be occurring a lot lately. With a frustrated sigh the daiyokai gently rubbed the growing bulge in his stomach. He was starting to pick up the habit of rubbing circles over his stomach, the action seemed to help calm him down.

But Sesshomaru didn't put the blame on the pup. The daiyokai cursed himself for being so stupid. If only he had paid more attention to the mating season then he wouldn't be in this mess. He did however put most of the blame at the hanyou for marking him.

The daiyokai was brought out of his thoughts when Kohaku silently walked up to him, careful not to step on any twigs to wake up Rin or Jaken. The boy was becoming less afraid of Sesshomaru, he noticed. When Kohaku first joined the group he never approached the daiyokai. He kept his distance and only spoke when spoken to.

"Listen, um…I want to know. You're not heading west to your castle, so where are we going and why? If we're lost, maybe I can help find our way back on the trail we need. But I have to know exactly where we're going." Kohaku nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another.

To his credit the boy hasn't completely forgotten exactly _who _he was speaking to. At this point Sesshomaru decided to humor the boy.

"My half brother, Katsutoshi, I am searching for his castle. This mist is his doing, to protect his territory from full yokai. His domain is a safe haven for half demons."

Kohaku blinked in surprise, he clearly didn't expect the Lord of the West to grant him an answer.

"A safe haven…for hanyous? I never heard of such a place." The boy tilted his head. "Wait hold on, why are we searching for this place?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply. If he answered it could become dangerous. Kohaku had once been Naraku's puppet, and there could be a chance the filthy hanyou could take control of the boy again. Also Sesshomaru didn't feel comfortable about talking about the very reason why.

Katsutoshi had been there when their mother had most of her pups. He was the oldest and helped babysit his younger siblings. He even helped with some of their sisters' children. Katsutoshi even volunteered to help with some of their half sisters. And from his experience he knew exactly how to calm a soon to be mother.

The fact Katsutoshi happened to be the only sibling Sesshomaru tolerated was the reason why he made the decision to find him in the first place. However the daiyokai didn't realize just how hard it was to find his elder brother's territory. Sesshomaru was half tempted to head towards his mother's castle.

He mentally cringed. If he did that it'd be the end of the pup. She made it clear that if there was any potential mate for him she had to meet the yokai before anything serious happened. Sesshomaru had a sinking feeling she would not take the news very well about a hanyou as the pup's sire. It didn't help matters that the hanyou marked him.

"Ok, I get it. You won't tell me why. So in what general direction is his castle?" Kohaku tilted his head.

The boy was smart, Sesshomaru can give him that much.

"I do not know."

"Huh?" The boy's eyes widened.

"I have never been to his castle. I know it is somewhere on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. And in the surrounding area is a thick forest." Sesshomaru elaborated.

"Ok, then maybe we can find the cliff side, and follow along with it until we find his castle." Kohaku suggested.

The daiyokai shook his head. "If this mist was created to protect his domain then he would have more traps to come surrounding his town. If this were true, then those traps would be more harmful and dangerous."

By dangerous, he meant it would be dangerous for Rin. It wouldn't also be surprising if a demonic shield surrounded the village, which meant Jaken and Ah–Un wouldn't be able to enter. Depending on its strength Sesshomaru could simply walk through it without harm done to his body, but he wasn't sure what would happen to his unborn pup.

"Then we have to find our way through the forest." Kohaku concluded. "But how? Somehow this mist turns us around, no matter how many times we walk straight we still end up in circles."

"This mist is to ward off strong yokai." Sesshomaru added.

"But your strength is weakening because of the pup." The boy pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. My yokai blood alone is enough to stop me from finding the right path. The fact we've been traveling in circles for three days is proof enough."

Right, Kohaku had forgotten that yokai blood means everything in a yokai's power. It didn't matter if a yokai such as Sesshomaru was temporarily losing his strength due to his pregnancy, his bloodline still held the key to his powers. Once the pup was born the daiyokai's strength will come back.

"All right…so maybe, well, maybe I could try and lead the way? You said this mist wards off strong yokai, and where we're going is a safe haven for hanyous. So I suspect humans can be part of that too?" Kohaku nervously suggested.

Sesshomaru understood the logic. But the idea made him feel a little helpless. The daiyokai was the alpha in this pack, this was _his_ pack. He should be the one to lead them, not this boy.

Sesshomaru was about to reply when his sensitive ears heard a snap of a twig not too far away. The daiyokai tensed, barely given enough time before demons from all directions surrounded his pack. A low growl vibrated through Sesshomaru's chest, baring his fangs as he quickly stood.

Jaken screamed when one of the demons carelessly stepped on his foot. The ugly demon jumped back as the imp yelled obscenities at his 'attacker'. Jaken's yelling awoke Rin and Ah–Un, the two headed creature immediately curled its tail protectively around the girl. Kohaku remained beside the daiyokai, his weapon drawn.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to Jaken. A glance over at Rin being protected by the imp and Ah–Un, the daiyokai turned his attention at the surrounding demons. He blinked when he noticed something peculiar.

They were all staring at him with a crazed expression of what he guessed to be lust.

"Aren't you a pretty one, eh?" One of the males snorted.

"Oi! Look at his belly!" Another pointed. "He's halfway through, I reckon."

"Who the hell cares? He's got no mate to protect him, so we can just pluck the little bastard outta him!"

"How dare you speak such disgusting things to my lord!" Jaken yelled.

The demons laughed at the little imp.

At this Sesshomaru growled once more, eyes turning crimson.

"I will not allow such talk while in this Sesshomaru's presence. Now, be gone." The daiyokai flexed his claw, each knuckle cracking.

The surrounding yokai stopped laughing. They all glanced at each other, grinning widely. Sesshomaru tensed, using the last minute of his time to issue an order, this time to his pack.

"Kohaku, lead Rin to the right path. Jaken," The daiyokai addressed the green imp with a cold glare.

"Y–yes, my lord?"

"Protect Rin."

"O–of course, my lord!"

"But –" Kohaku sent a pleading look at the daiyokai.

Sesshomaru's glare silenced the boy's argument. Biting his lip, Kohaku nodded and ran to Ah–Un and pulled on the reins. The boy had just enough time to take the lead when the demons lunged at the daiyokai.

=3=

Kohaku ran as fast as he could. A couple times he tripped and scraped his knees and hands, but he couldn't stop. Rin held onto Ah–Un with fright, worrying for Sesshomaru.

'_Sesshomaru–sama, please come back to us safely.'_ Rin silently prayed.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Jaken ran pitifully after them.

As much as he wanted to pause for a second to give the imp a chance, Kohaku couldn't. He could hear the few demons that were running after them. If only he had just enough distance so he could jump on Ah–Un's back, then he would.

Suddenly one of the demons intervened their path. Kohaku had to skid to a stop, nearly tripping over his own feet. The two headed creature groaned as its claws dug into the earth to stop without crashing over the boy. Jaken stopped beside them, completely out of breath.

Kohaku reluctantly let go of the reins in replacement with his weapon. He began twirling it in the air, hoping to intimidate the demon in front of him.

"Such a useless weapon, boy." The demon chuckled.

"Step aside, Kohaku! I'll show them the wrath of my Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken stepped forward, flames protruding from one of the head's mouths'.

The yokai dodged the attack with a roll. Once he stood up Kohaku took his chance and aimed the blade at the yokai's head. His opponent shifted and the tip of the blade pierced the neck. The yokai let out a howl of pain.

"Go, Kohaku–kun!" Rin cheered.

"Bah! Rin! You're supposed to root for me! The Great Jaken, Sesshomaru–sama's right hand man!" The imp turned to glare at the girl. His round eyes became wider than usual.

"Rin, look out!"

Kohaku turned just in time to see the demon that had chased them grab a hold of the girl, blade at her throat.

"Drop your weapons and this little one won't have to die prematurely."

All three protectors paused, considering their options. Kohaku only had the chain. The blade was still impaled in the other demon's neck. Jaken and Ah–Un both glared with earnest at the yokai that held Rin captive.

Before they could do as told, the ground vibrated underneath their feet. They turned around to notice for the first time, two dragon statues on either side of them. Cracks spread through the statues, the cracks shone brightly under the tough stone. Suddenly the statues moved and rose.

Pieces of the statue fell off to reveal beautiful scales that shone in what little light penetrated through the thick mist. One dragon was silvery white, a big blue oval shaped jewel on its forehead with matching icy blue eyes glaring down at the yokai that held Rin captive. The other dragon was ebony black, its crimson jewel stood out with its bright yellow eyes that peered down at the injured yokai as if he were a tasty morsel.

"What the hell!" The injured yokai shouted.

The black dragon snarled as its snake like body coiled. Its body sprang as its mouth caught the bleeding yokai in its strong jaws. The victim didn't have time to scream when the sharp teeth snapped the yokai's body in half. The dark beauty thrashed its narrow head to the side and disposed of the two halves into the bushes.

Both dragons turned to the last remaining yokai. His legs were shaking, doing his best to keep a good grip on the girl.

"Let Rin go!" The small girl screamed. "Sesshomaru–sama will be mad for holding Rin like this!"

"Shut up, you little–"

"_I'd heed her warning, if I were you. This Sesshomaru she speaks of may not be here at the present moment, but we can tear you to pieces like your friend there."_ The dark dragon snarled.

"_Yes, and we have excellent aim. We won't miss, and no harm will come to the girl even if we do attack. So, I'll give you a chance to put her down and run, or die here and now."_ The other dragon hissed.

The yokai gulped. He gently put the girl down and ran.

Rin looked up at the dragons without fear. She smiled up at the silvery white dragon sweetly.

"Thank you for saving Rin!"

The pair was taken aback, but appreciated her words.

"_You're welcome, little one."_ The dark dragon dipped his head.

"…Who are you?" Kohaku blinked up at the dragons with a tilt of his head.

"_I am Tenma, and this is my mate Tama."_ The silver dragon answered.

"_And we are guardians of this forest. We protect our lord Katsutoshi's village with great care."_ The dragon known as Tama said.

"You're the guardians of this forest? Then can you please help Sesshomaru–sama? He needs your help!" Rin pleaded.

"_Sesshomaru? So you spoke of the truth of a Sesshomaru?"_ Tenma tilted his head.

This time Kohaku replied.

"We don't have time to stand around here and talk about it! Look, earlier Sesshomaru told me that he was related to – who was your lord? Katsutoshi? – and he needs your lord's help! Sesshomaru is with child, about three months along, and a group of yokai attacked us!"

"Yes, please! You have to help Sesshomaru–sama! Please, please find him!" Rin begged, her eyes nearly in tears.

Tenma and Tama glanced at each other, contemplating.

"_The boy speaks the truth."_ Tenma said.

"_But one of us has to stay here." _Tama replied with a growl, not liking the idea of separating from his mate.

"_I'll go and search the forest and beyond. You go and give word to Katsutoshi. If I remember correctly, he is the one who can effectively calm Sesshomaru down."_ The silver dragon suggested.

Tama narrowed his eyes, hesitating. But with a look at the pleading gazes of Rin and Kohaku, he gave in.

"_Fine, but be careful."_

"_I'll be fine. Now, go with haste." _Tenma replied.

The dark dragon leapt into the air, heading towards the direction of the same path Kohaku had been leading them with. Tenma turned his attention to them once more.

"_The town is not too far ahead. Go straight to the castle. I believe they may recognize you, Jaken. When they do they'll let you in. We'll bring your lord back safely as soon as possible."_

Jaken could only nod in response, apparently didn't have a voice to speak for once.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled broadly.

With a curt nod, Tenma took flight, heading back the way the group came from.

=3=

Death: ...I apologize, I said in the last chapter that Katsutoshi may be shown in this one. But I had to end it here. I'm known best for cliffe hangers. They're fun, although it may come back to haunt me in the years to come...

**Tenma**: His name literally means "true heavens". I thought it'd work well with him, considering he's the silver white dragon of the pair.

**Tama**: His name means "jewel". I know, kinda lame, not so catchy. But I just wanted simple names that are easy to remember. But I guess one way to look at it is that he is Tenma's _jewel_.

And yes, Inuyasha isn't in this chapter. I mean other than the dream Sesshomaru had of his memory of what happened between them. I'm currently mad at him cuz I have trouble with his attidude, personality, how he'd react and stuff. And it's even worse with the others in his group. But I promise they'll be in the next one, maybe when I'm less stressed to rush through finishing chapters of my stories. So random question, did I do ok with Inuyasha and his group in the first chapter? I feel that I'm slightly off with them.

Okies, that's all I have to say. So please click the lovely review button and tell me what you think!


	3. My Pup, His Pup, Our Pup

Death: So, so sorry this took so long. Between college, somehow getting an F in english, stressing over personal matters, distracted me from this story. I promise I will give this story more attention. And I would like to thank everyone for the support and the lovely reviews. Please forgive me for making you all wait.

Disclaimer: As I've said in my previous stories. I own **nothing.**

**Chapter Three** – My Pup, His Pup, Our Pup

=3=

Sesshomaru's usual tactics in a fight are simple. Attack with sword and demonic aura at the same time, the intent to intimidate and create fear in his opponents. His movements are to be fast and furious at each swipe of Tokijin or poisonous claw. Simple, yet direct.

To Sesshomaru, power meant everything in a fight. His confidence in how far his strength was due to his lineage from both parents. His father was the strongest yokai that had ever lived. His mother may not have been as strong physically, but in the result of well breeding throughout generations before her gave her family special abilities (i.e. poison claw or whip, and a few others he cares not to remember).

This was how the daiyokai would face anyone and everyone in a battle. No exceptions, no hesitation.

But now, thanks to a few circumstances such as this Sesshomaru being pregnant, he reluctantly changed his tactics to something more…

….Not to his taste.

'_Ridiculous.'_ Sesshomaru would have hissed.

The daiyokai was currently perched on a branch high on the tree, using his high sense of smell and hearing to his advantage against any fool with a flick of his poison whip. Sesshomaru's breath was irregular from the first few minutes of his attempt with brute strength alone against these disgusting yokai.

When a sharp pain from his belly and up his spine, the daiyokai realized that he couldn't fight the way he wanted. Sesshomaru set his pride aside and leapt to the nearest tree. If any of them were too close for the whip, he quickly switched to his claw. At some moments that called for it, he threw his tail. After quickly collecting the fur to curl protectively over his stomach, Sesshomaru continued the cycle with the poison whip.

Thus far he had been successful at warding off the yokai. But in his weakened state, Sesshomaru was slowly coming to terms that he was tiring much faster than he would like to admit. If only he could use Dragon Strike from Tokijin, then there would be no more threats to his person and unborn child.

If he had not cared for the growing child inside of him, then Sesshomaru would have gladly used the sword. Since Tokijin was forged from a demon so full of greed, it would control the weak to clench its thirst for blood. The daiyokai feared that by using Tokijin, he would unintentionally harm his pup. Although it is unlikely, since both sire and mother were sons of Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru still didn't want to take that chance.

His pup carried the bloodline of his father. That alone was the sole reason why he didn't tear the pup out of him when Sesshomaru first learned he was with child. And now, he wanted absolutely no harm done to _his_ pup.

_Do you have someone, to protect?_

Sesshomaru clenched his jaws as his father's words haunted him. This was not the time to be distracted!

For the daiyokai, it was too late. While he was berating himself for remembering, a yokai went for the branch Sesshomaru trapped himself on. Caught off guard, he had no time to react and fell to the forest floor below.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure exactly if he howled in pain, he was too thankful that he had landed on his back and not his front. The hard, uneven ground knocked what little breath out of the daiyokai out of him. With a small gasp, Sesshomaru warily opened his eyes to the sight of being surrounded by yokai closing in.

Panic flooded through his senses, rationality forgotten as fear took control in the first time in many years.

'_No! I will never allow any of these bastards harm _my _pup!'_

Sesshomaru tried to sit up, readying another poison whip, when a deafening roar shook the forest. The daiyokai watched as a silver dragon squeezed through the tops of the trees and landed with its body coiled in a circle around him. The dragon hissed and snarled at the surrounding yokai, clearly intent on killing any fool who dared to step closer towards its protected inu.

A male dragon, Sesshomaru realized. The masculine scent nearly overpowered his nose as the dragon's body coiled closer to his as the attackers came. The daiyokai tensed, grateful for the rescue (due to his pride, he would _never_ admit it out loud), but silently pondered what his savior would gain from this action.

Unless, he wondered, this dragon happened to be a close acquaintance of Katsutoshi?

There was no other explanation. From the scent alone, Sesshomaru knew this yokai had found a mate. So the idea of the dragon protecting him for the same purpose as the other yokai was out of the question.

When a pair are mated and marked, their scents and auras become linked. This could only happen if _both _mates were marked. Sesshomaru was more or less satisfied this wasn't the case with him, for it would've brought him more trouble than his current predicament.

A scowl overtook Sesshomaru's stoic mask when the dragon rid of the yokai within two minutes flat. _This_ Sesshomaru was not so weak! His inner yokai bristled and struggled against his resolve. However, being the Lord of the Western Lands, he wasn't allowing it. He had a reputation to keep, that he was a cold and calculating daiyokai, not some monster unable to control his own power.

When the dragon turned its gaze towards him, Sesshomaru had a closer look at its face. His entire body froze, eyes staring in disbelief. But there was no mistake.

"You…you're kin of _Ryukotsutei_!"

=3=

"So do you really think that traveling priest was telling the truth about Sesshomaru?" Shippo pondered aloud as he peered over Kagome's shoulder.

"Who knows? The yokai he could've met might be someone else entirely. However, how many demons do you know who travel with a human, missing a left arm, could be mistaken for a woman, and treat humans as if we were lowlifes?" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, but how could Sesshomaru of all people, be pregnant? I thought only the girls can do that!" The little kit yelled.

'_He does have a point.'_ Inuyasha silently agreed.

"Yeah, how would that happen anyway? I mean, Sesshomaru is a male." Kagome tilted her head.

"I may have a theory." Sango announced.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in interest while the others stared at the demon slayer.

"Oh? And what would this be, Sango?" Miroku asked, standing a little too close behind her…

Sango tensed with a shiver, eyes flaring from the mischievous hand stroking a little too far down.

"HENTAI!"

_Smack!_

Everyone flinched at the sound. Alas, no one bothered to show sympathy to the monk lying on the ground.

"Forgive me…Sango…" said a swirly eyed Miroku, a red outline of a hand marring his cheek.

"Keep your hands to yourself you dirty monk." Sango turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"As I was saying, I may have a theory about Sesshomaru being…pregnant." The demon slayer continued, unsure what to think of the situation if the Daiyokai of the West was with child.

"As a demon slayer, we are taught about the life of demons. We learn everything from what clans and how many there are, their strengths and weaknesses, as well as their mating habits."

"Alright, so they're basically like everyone else but stronger and heartless towards humans." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Basically? Yes, but there are exceptions." Sango sent a harsh glare towards the hanyou.

Clearly he understood the warning, for his ears lowered closer to his head.

"Such as males becoming pregnant?" Kagome guessed.

"Not all of them are capable of carrying. Think of Inuyasha, I doubt he could since he came back to us after the mating season and is obviously not pregnant."

"Keh! As if I would bottom for _anyone_!" The hanyou snapped.

"Well, considering your womanizing between two girls, that's not a big surprise." Shippo teased.

The little fox earned a punch on the back of his head. Screaming, Shippo crawled over the miko's shoulder and into her arms, crying.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a dark voice.

The hanyou stepped back, holding back a whimper. The others warily stepped away, knowing exactly what's going to happen next.

The young girl opened her mouth wide, inhaling air into her lungs.

"Wait, Kagome –"

"SIT!"

_CRASH!_

Inuyasha's fingers twitched in his imprint in the ground.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. She turned to the group with a smile.

"So, you were saying, Sango?

Everyone had the same thought.

_Kagome can be scary._

Recovering, Sango cleared her throat.

"Well, technically, male yokai _can_ bear children. But that in itself is rare, for it only happens to a well bred yokai like Sesshomaru."

"So, it has to be a yokai from a high status?" Miroku tilted his head.

"That plays a part, yes. But it's all about the bloodline. What I mean by 'well bred', I mean he would have had a strong yokai background from both sides of the family. It's not just about the father being the most powerful yokai of all time, but the mother's side also has to come from a strong clan."

"Does that mean Sesshomaru's mother was an equal to the Inu no Taisho?" Shippo piped.

Everyone shuddered at the mental picture.

"That could be true, but since we know nothing about Sesshomaru's family history, there's no way to tell." Sango said. "But considering who his father was, the chances of Sesshomaru being capable of carrying pups are pretty high."

"Not to mention the mating season for yokai was three months ago, right? Maybe that's how he got pregnant." Kagome frowned at the thought.

"So then…who would the father of his pup be? I can't imagine Sesshomaru, _the_ Sesshomaru, allowing anyone to mate with him. Let alone being the bottom to someone."

The teenager glanced up at everyone for an answer.

"…I can't imagine that either." Miroku said after thinking deeply on the matter.

"I'm more surprised he hasn't ripped the pup out. I don't think he'll carry a pup fathered by a weak yokai. Unless…the sire was a very strong yokai?" Sango wondered.

Inuyasha, who was now standing up, nearly growled. If this really turned out to be true, then this meant Sesshomaru was carrying _their_ pup. The hanyou was confused and angry about all of this. How was he supposed to know Sesshomaru could get pregnant?

His frustration dissipated as his mind returned to that week he had with his brother.

'_It's because of _me_ he's pregnant. If…if he's pregnant at all! But then, why else would he head to a haven for hanyous? He _despises_ hanyous! Would the pup be a full yokai or a hanyou? That could explain why he would seek this place out…'_

Inuyasha's ears perked when the realization hit him.

'_He's seeking this town out for a safe place to give birth!'_

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice interrupted the hanyou's train of thought.

"Hm?" Inuyasha hummed, gaze turning to the miko.

"Are you all right? You've been spacing out for the past few minutes. What were you thinking about?"

'_She can be nice, when she's worried. It's kind of sweet.'_ Inuyasha then frowned.

'_But…I marked Sesshomaru. I've trapped him to be _mine_. What am I supposed to do?'_

"Inuyasha?"

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the hanyou would figure it out later he decided.

"Nothing. Let's just hurry up and find this town for hanyous." Inuyasha huffed, quickly taking the lead.

Kagome watched him go with worry.

'_He's lying. He's upset about something, and he won't tell me.'_

For the first time, the teenager didn't feel the bubbling anger in her stomach. Kagome got the feeling that whatever was irritating Inuyasha, he won't talk about it. Making him sit would only make things worse.

Decision made, Kagome silently promised herself that she would let this one go.

"Hey! Kagome! Are ya going to stand there all day, or do I have to leave you behind? C'mon, hurry up!" The hanyou snapped.

"I'm coming! Wait up, Inuyasha!"

'_I'll wait until he's ready to talk.'_

With that last thought, the young woman quickly broke into a run after them.

=3=

The walk to the misty forest took them almost the entire day. The sun was almost in the transition into sunset as the sky above them began to darken. They were tired and wary from the long traveling, but everyone was too eager to find the town for hanyous to set up a camp and pressed onward.

Inuyasha was still leading them, taking a path that for some reason the mist didn't seem to touch. It was as if the mist was giving way for them, showing them the correct path.

"This seems too easy." The hanyou sniffed the air for anything suspicious and found nothing but moss and trees.

"Perhaps it's what that monk said, only a hanyou can find the path into the town." Sango reminded in confidence, yet she too was eyeing the trees around them uncomfortably.

"Didn't the priest say that we should follow our hearts to find the town?" Miroku added.

"Maybe the mist knows by our hearts if we're not full yokai?" Kagome theorized.

Inuyasha gave her a curious look, eyebrow raised in wonder.

"What the hell made you think that?"

"I don't know! I was thinking out loud! Besides, you wouldn't have any better idea why we can see the path, do you?"

"Um, guys, I don't see a path…" Shippo announced, blinking at the unseen ground the mist prevented him to see.

"You serious?" Inuyasha stared at the kit.

"I'm not lying! All I see at your guys' feet is the mist!"

"That answers it then. Somehow the mist can tell the difference between a hanyou and a yokai. What gets me is why we humans can see the path, too." Sango concluded.

"Since we're not yokai, I guess the lord of these lands allow humans. The priest did see the town, and he did say the lord in the castle was a yokai with a human wife." Miroku summarized.

"Huh. I guess it would make sense then." The miko said.

Kagome nearly ran into Inuyasha, who had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kagome peered around to see a clearing with bodies of yokai slain and blood stained the trees.

"Looks like they ganged up on someone." Miroku noted how the bodies created a circle in the middle of the clearing.

"Whoever it was isn't here right now." Sango knelt down to examine the wounds of a few demons.

"No…there were two of them." Inuyasha corrected, ears flattening into his silver hair.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"That scent…its Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Shippo peered at the hanyou. "They were going after him!"

"Is that true? Do you smell his scent, too?" The miko grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Yeah. He was here. And someone rescued him. A dragon, if I'm right about the scent."

Sango eyed the strange tracks. Sesshomaru had landed in the circle, the yokai surrounded him, and then there were another set of tracks set apart from each other. Yet the new yokai fended off the others.

'_Dang it, I can't see with the lighting so low to tell what yokai this is.'_

"Hey, Kagome? Do you have one of those lights you turn on with you?"

"Oh, a flashlight? Yeah I got one. Let's see…" Kagome began to search through her bag.

"Aha! Here it is." Upon taking it out she turned it on. "Where do you want me to point it at?"

"Point them at these tracks here. I need a better look at them." Sango answered, pointing to the set before her.

She did so, coming closer to the demon slayer's side and held the flashlight to the ground. Sango took a moment to study the outlines of the set.

"He's right, it was a dragon. But…I don't think it was Ah–Un. These are too thin to be Ah–Un's. Also, this dragon has a long body. See here? These are the front claws, and these over here are the rear ones. It looks like the dragon created a perfect circle around Sesshomaru from the other demons." Sango described.

"Is there a trail that shows where they went?" Miroku asked curiously.

"That's the strangest part. I can't find any other tracks. Maybe this dragon had the power to transport itself and Sesshomaru back to the village? I also don't see anything that suggests Sesshomaru's pack was here." The demon slayer replied.

"Perhaps he stayed behind to give them time to run for safety?" Kagome speculated. "He does seem protective of Rin."

Sango looked up as she was about to reply, then stopped before she opened her mouth to speak.

"…Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't hear her. He was too busy wrapping his mind that this was all real.

'_He was here. His scent is the same, but it's a little different.'_

"Inuyasha?"

'_Why didn't he come to me? Wait, why am I even asking? I made him this way!'_

"Inuyasha!"

'_I have to meet him. I can't believe he would think of having the pup, _our _pup, without even telling me!'_

The hanyou fisted his hands, barely able to keep his anger under control.

'_But first…I guess I have to tell them everything.'_

"INUYASHA!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE, KAGOME!"

"Don't you DARE yell at me that way Inuyasha! You've been spacing out again! How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Well, EXCUSE ME, but I've got something really important I wanted to tell you guys. But since you're yelling at me over nothing, then I won't say a word then!" Inuyasha stomped, turning his back to them and crossing his arms.

Kagome stared.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was really worried. Will you please tell us what's been troubling you?"

The hanyou hesitated.

"Accept her apology, Inuyasha. We were all worried." Sango advised.

"I believe I've stated this earlier, but you have been behaving rather unusual lately." Miroku added his own concern with the girls.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You should open up to us more often." For once, Shippo was sincere.

"…It's just…" Inuyasha lowered his head.

"It's just what? What's wrong? Tell us, Inuyasha. You know you can tell us anything." Kagome gently encouraged.

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I...I don't know how to tell you guys. I mean, I didn't know if this could happen because of what...happened. But, well...Look, what I mean is that..."

"What? You've lost me. What happened? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha turned to face his pack. Ears flattened, teeth nervously nipping his lower lip.

"I think..."

"You think what Inuyasha? Spit it out!"

"Look, I don't know what the hell to say about any of this! You guys wouldn't even believe me!"

"I would believe you if you would just tell me what's wrong!"

"Guys, I don't think yelling is going to help anything..."

"Shut your trap, monk! I'm just having trouble about telling you guys, all right? You guys might think I'm disgusting or something..."

"Oh, c'mon! It can't be that bad, whatever you did."

"We would never think of you as disgusting. We're your friends, Inuyasha."

"So please, please just tell us what's wrong Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded.

The hanyou finally snapped.

"It is fucking bad! Three months ago, I fucked my own brother! I fucked him during the entire mating season! I _marked_ him! Oh, and guess what? There's no chance the pup he's carrying isn't anyone else's, because _I was the only one_ _who mated with him_! I'm the one who sired his pup! My pup! _Our_ pup!"

=3=

Death: Oh, yes. No, you're not reading it wrong. I just did that.

So, a little mystery to keep you guys on your toes and a little surprise with Inuyasha and his friends. I hope I'm still good with their personalities and all.

1) Ok, the fact that Sango is a demon slayer, and has weapons to use against them or draw them out, I thought why shouldn't she know a little bit more? That's why I had her go over what happened by reading the tracks, as well as know a thing or two about yokai and their mating habits. It was either her, or Miroku. Obviously I went with Sango. Miroku would've made the lesson of yokai mating habits perverted...probably unintentionally. I would've had fun writing that, but personally I thought Sango was best for the job xD

Please leave a lovely review and tell me what you think~


	4. Injured Prides and Remorse Relationships

Death: I apologize for yet another long wait. I've been busy juggling between college, personal life, and writing small snippets of every story I had the urge of writing. For this chapter I have a few surprises in store, one of which I really wanted to see your reactions so I continued writing this one more until I was sure it was safe to wrap it up.

Small Warning: Lots of crying.

_Chapter Four_ – Injured Prides and Remorse Relationships

=3=

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Kagome's screaming that one command had been going on for about five minutes in total. The spectators watched with obvious concern and fear. Shippo had moved from Kagome's arms and into Sango's, trembling as he was unable to look away from the worst sight between his motherly figure and the stupid hanyou.

Even Kirara was shaking as she pressed closely against Sango's legs.

By now Inuyasha had created an imprint of his body nearly seven feet deep. His so called friends who are doing nothing to help the poor hanyou were surprised Inuyasha hadn't fainted or started bleeding yet. Even more surprising was how strong Kagome's lungs were as she continued to shout for a couple more minutes before finally running out of breath.

She stood over Inuyasha, panting heavily while she hadn't realized the tears streaming down her face in waves.

'_How could he do this me? Why? After everything I've done for him! How did he even jump from two timing Kikyo and I to mating his own half brother Sesshomaru!?'_

Kagome wished nothing more than to scream these very words at the groaning hanyou. But after yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs for several minutes, the miko no longer had the resolve or the strength to continue. Instead the young girl fell to her knees, her crying echoing in the trees surrounding them.

After much contemplation, Sango handed the little kit to Miroku before she quietly made her way to the crying girl's side, kneeling down beside her. Kagome gave no indication she knew Sango was there, only continuing to sob and whimper while pulling her knees to her chest.

Gently the demon slayer put a hand on Kagome's trembling shoulder.

"This might not be the best way to consol you, Kagome. So please forgive me in what I have to say, for it is the truth. I know how much you love him, but sometimes, the best thing to do in situations like this is to let him go." Sango whispered reassuringly.

"But…but why? Can't he just forget anything ever happened?" Kagome stammered, nearly screaming as she stared wide eyed at her friend.

Eyebrows furrowing, Sango shook her head.

"Don't you remember what Inuyasha said? He _marked_ Sesshomaru, Kagome. Once a yokai, even a hanyou like Inuyasha, marks another they cannot undo it. When the mating mark takes place and the inner yokai of the submissive accepts the mark, that submissive will be forever tied to their dominant partner. Considering their close blood heritage, and the fact Sesshomaru is still _willingly_ carrying the pup, means that his inner yokai accepted the mark."

"So what will happen to Inuyasha? He's not marked!" Kagome exclaimed, still clinging to the hope she and Inuyasha could still pursue a relationship.

Sango sighed deeply. "That will have to be a choice Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to agree on whether or not Inuyasha will be allowed to take another mate."

"Like that'll ever happen! I mean, they can't stand each other! Why did this happen in the first place, anyway?"

"Yokai in heat can cause some strange things to dominant yokai when they're around. You need time, Kagome, and it hurts me to see you so torn. But you need to think about Sesshomaru. We all know him, if there had been anyone else who sired his pup, Sesshomaru would do _anything_ to get rid of it. Since Inuyasha marked him, Sesshomaru has no other _choice_ but to allow the pup to live. Think about his situation, and how much stress he would be under."

"What does that have to do with anything between me and Inuyasha?" Kagome challenged.

Sango looked away, unable to look her friend in the eye as she elaborated.

"If Inuyasha were to take someone else as his mate, and was not given Sesshomaru's consent or his blessings, then he will slowly die of heart sickness. But knowing Sesshomaru being stubborn and the son of the Inu no Taisho, he would most likely be bedridden and unable to do anything as the mark consumes him. His heart and mind will crumble, giving way to depression and unbearable pain. Yet he would be too strong to die peacefully, as he wishes nothing more than an end."

Somehow the demon slayer found the courage to look up at the confused miko's gaze.

"Kagome, would you really cause unintentional eternal misery to someone, even Sesshomaru?"

The miko couldn't find an answer. She knew deep in her heart, she wasn't completely selfish to do such things. A part of her still didn't want to believe all of this, that everything was just a dream. But the image of the proud daiyokai slowly become nothing more than an empty shell of his former self frightened even her.

Kagome always thought of Sesshomaru as an arrogant, selfless jerk of a brother to Inuyasha. The daiyokai did anything he could to obtain what he wanted whether it be ultimate power, the Tetsusaiga, or rid Inuyasha from the world in any means necessary. The very idea of Sesshomaru being any less somehow calmed her confused head.

She hiccupped as she leaned against Sango's shoulder as fresh tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls. Surprised, yet still found that there was some progress of Kagome's heart healing, Sango embraced the crying girl and began to rub her lower back in comfort.

'_I can't forgive him, not now. Or maybe I won't for a long time. I can't forgive _either _of them.'_

Yet Sango was right. Kagome needed time to sort things out. To think over the whole situation, and if she was ready, listen to what Sesshomaru had to say in all of this. This would still take some time for her to come to terms with all of this.

For it was to be days before she even spoke or glanced at Inuyasha's direction again.

=3=

When Sesshomaru came to, he at first didn't realize where he was. His sense of smell was being muddled by a strong incense of some sort near his head. His vision was blurry as he awoke, feeling drugged with no memory what had transpired before he fell asleep (rather forcibly, this Sesshomaru suspected).

He felt more than heard the retreating footsteps of his nursemaid, who had been keeping watch over him since his arrival. A few moments later those soft footsteps came back, this time followed by a different pair. The newcomer hurriedly knelt by Sesshomaru's side, gently brushing away a few stray bangs over the daiyokai's forehead.

After blinking several times to rid of the blurry vision, Sesshomaru recognized his older half brother Katsutoshi.

The elder male hadn't changed in the course of five hundred years. Katsutoshi still upheld the aura and the discipline of a well raised son. His silver grey hair was longer than Sesshomaru remembered, and was thus held up in a high ponytail reminiscent of the Inu no Taisho.

Identical violet blue markings adorned the cheeks of a handsome and sharp face. The markings were not twin strikes such as Sesshomaru's, but their mother's family bloodline mark of the crescent moon could be seen peeking through straight bangs.

Sesshomaru had the urge to reach up and strangle his elder half brother. But the damned incense was messing up his senses, as his limbs felt as if they were being weighed down by the heaviest of metals.

"Relax, pup. I know what you wish to do to me, but I do not want to see you struggle and harm your child." Katsutoshi spoke softly.

Understandable, Sesshomaru thought with a snort. Although this course of action would be a little too far in the extreme in his opinion.

"Must you continue calling me by that ridiculous nickname, Katsutoshi?" Sesshomaru mock glared at the other, earning him a breathy chuckle.

"Are you still sore about that? Need I remind you, that I am the elder between the two of us?" Katsutoshi teased with a fond smile. A moment later a serious expression came forth. "You will always be the little brother I helped raise."

Sesshomaru became aware of the air growing heavy. Eyes focusing in on the elder inu once again he realized he was about to be going under some unnerving questions.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hm."

"I've been debating whether or not to send for mother. Then I realized there has to be a reason why you came to me and not her when you're with pups."

"…I see. So you wish to know why?"

Katsutoshi nodded, eyes narrowing as he stared down the younger. Sesshomaru released a tired sigh.

"I came to you because the sire is a hanyou. Also, mother made it clear that she has to approve the male _before_ anything happened."

Surprise filled Katsutoshi's features. Did he just hear this right?

"The sire is a hanyou? I am never one to say this, but why haven't you ended the lives inside of you?"

"The pup is _mine_!" The daiyokai propped himself up to his elbows before pausing.

"…What do you mean _lives_? Are you suggesting that I am carrying more than one?"

Katsutoshi lowered his gaze to the neatly polished wooden floor, unable to meet his brother's gaze. After a few moments of hesitation, Katsutoshi met Sesshomaru's eyes once more.

"You are carrying two. One is healthy and strong. I am sensing that you are three months along, and that pup is around the size it should be at this point in time. The other pup is a runt. It's so small, I almost missed it was there."

Sesshomaru laid back down in surprise. There was a solemn look across his brother's face. His voice and fear scent made the daiyokai uneasy.

"Will it survive birth?" His question barely made a whisper, as he felt a rush of worry and unconditional love to the unborn pups.

"It will be a struggle. But considering its bloodline, it should survive." Katsutoshi nodded. Another moment of silence passed before the elder decided to voice his concerns.

"Who is the sire? If the sire is a hanyou, then he would have to be extremely powerful even for you."

'_You have no idea.'_ Sesshomaru silently agreed. By all needs, Inuyasha was an enigma who, if Sesshomaru contemplated over the hanyou for too long, he faces a most annoying headache which confuses his thoughts even more. The daiyokai turned his head to glare at the ceiling above to grant himself a little more time so he could have the courage to mutter the words he dared not speak until now.

"…Father's bastard child. He is the sire."

There was a gasp, followed by a tense silence. Katsutoshi leaned over to visibly force himself into the other's field of vision. The daiyokai read concern in his brother's eyes, yet he could sense a hint of curiosity, the kind that can quickly turn into excitement.

"Do you mean Inuyasha, the pup that had been born from a noble woman?"

"Who else would it be?" Sesshomaru snarled. Katsutoshi flinched back, straightening as he did his best to hold back a thrill of howling laughter.

"Right. Your answer just eliminates almost all of my questions. Everything's starting to make sense now."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes in an attempt to relax. The room was almost too quiet. Shifting, the daiyokai examined the room when he realized why he felt something was missing.

"Katsutoshi."

"Yes, pup?"

"What has happened to my pack?"

Katsutoshi blinked, surprised. A second later a smile made itself known.

"Don't worry, they made it here safely. I have to say, pup, I'm amazed you took in not only one human, but two."

Sesshomaru scowled, unsure whether to be embarrassed or frustrated at his brother's jest.

"Relax, I'm only teasing." Katsutoshi let loose a couple bouts of laughter at the heated glare. "I swear you make it so easy to ruffle your fur, pup!"

Sesshomaru turned his head so he wouldn't have to see his brother act so much like a child. Deep down a part of him was simply embarrassed to so easily have fallen for his brother's antics. When Katsutoshi calmed into small fits of giggles, a smile cracked from the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"…You're smiling."

The daiyokai blinked. "Do you not want me to smile?"

"No! I mean…no. You've had me worried for several years, when you first stopped smiling." Katsutoshi tilted his head. "I suppose I was just shocked to see you smile so soon in a visit."

Sesshomaru merely shook off his brother's concerns with a snort.

"This is hardly a visit, Katsutoshi."

"Yet you still came here on your free will. I suppose that counts for something. And I have to say, I was quite surprised when Tenma teleported at the courtyard with you just as I was about to run out in search for you."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of a name he did not recognize.

"Who is Tenma?"

"The dragon. Remember the silver dragon who rescued you from the forest?" Katsutoshi reminded.

'_The dragon from Ryukotsutei's clan.'_ The daiyokai visibly tensed at the thought.

"Why…why do you have a relative of Ryukotsutei to guard your forest?" Sesshomaru barely hissed out.

"Actually, I have two relatives of him guarding my forest. Tenma and Tama are mates. And before you start barking pup, they are good friends of mine and I can trust no other than them to protect my family."

At the mention of two of them running around, Sesshomaru tensed even further. A large part of him wanted nothing more than to put full trust into his elder brother's words. Katsutoshi had good judgment of others around him. But at the same time the good hearted yokai allowed a few snakes to slip through.

The two dragons were part of the now dead dragon clan Ryukotsutei had been born into, courtesy of Sesshomaru when news of his father's passing had reached his ears. Ryukotsutei, of all demons! The daiyokai narrowed his eyes, unable to hide his suspicions.

'_That damned dragon injured father. Then soon after sealing Ryukotsutei against the mountain, that human wrench was giving birth to Inuyasha. Father didn't have enough time to recover.'_

A growl rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest, his eyes wild as the old wound reopened.

'_It's because of _both _of them father is dead!'_

As if sensing the other's dark thoughts, Katsutoshi gently settled one hand over the younger male to prevent any chance of him sitting up and injuring himself further. Meanwhile his other hand brushed at a few bangs in hopes to calm Sesshomaru.

Pale gold flashed red, fangs bared with a few threatening drips of poison.

Using the hand that was already in place of Sesshomaru's forehead, Katsutoshi placed pointer and middle fingers over the crescent moon mark. The daiyokai saw a concerned and slightly fearful expression across his brother's face, as if he was about to do something that will upset him later.

"Forgive me, pup. But I cannot allow your body to continue being under such duress, especially in your condition."

That was all the warning Katsutoshi would give before the daiyokai saw a flash of white light and he fell into another dreamless, empty slumber.

=3=

The morning after they camped in the misty forest was awkward and quiet in an unhealthy way. Inuyasha remained silent as he concentrated on following the scents of Sesshomaru's pack. He had scouted ahead of the rest, in hopes to either distract his mind or to avoid Kagome, when he caught the familiar whiffs of the yapping kappa and the young girl, Rin.

He had shouted to the rest he found a trail to follow, albeit faint when scents of other demons interfered with the main trail they needed. They soon found themselves following a windy path full of tree roots sticking out of the hard ground. A few times Inuyasha had to stop to check if he had lost the scent trail before picking it up again a few steps later.

The kitsune was the first to break the eerie silence.

"Say, Inuyasha, is it close to the new moon or something? You never have this much trouble." Shippo blurted without thinking.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, ears angrily twitching. "I can smell the trail just fine."

"I do believe the new moon isn't for another two nights, if I've been reading the moon correctly." Miroku stated. "Is there something else in this trail that's distracting you, Inuyasha?"

Secretly, the monk was questioning if Inuyasha was feeling all right. But Miroku had no idea how close to the mark he actually was. In fact, there was a scent that has been distracting the hanyou, a scent that, if his nose was correct, disturbed him greatly.

'_There's no doubt about it, though. This extra scent, it is Kohaku.'_ Inuyasha concluded, his ears flattening against his head.

'_What exactly is Kohaku doing traveling among Sesshomaru's pack? Why is Sesshomaru even allowing him walking anywhere near Rin in the first place? Isn't he overprotective of her or something?'_

With his thoughts questioning what was going through his brother's head, Inuyasha would lose track of the scent trail. And of course it didn't help that the new moon was so near as Miroku had pointed out.

They came upon a clearing, where the foul scent of a torn carcass of a yokai from somewhere of the bushes reeked. The scent was so strong Inuyasha stopped, trying his best not to gag as his nose scrunched at being horribly attacked with his most sensitive sense of smell.

"Hey, look! There are two dragon statues here." Shippo pointed at the stoned structures.

Ears perked with interest, Inuyasha studied the pair curiously. Subconsciously he followed Sango as she examined one of the statues' claws for a comparison with the prints from the previous night. Inuyasha tilted his head as he stared at the dragon's head, which seemed to be glaring down at anyone who used the path between the two guardians.

"Strange how there are two very large statues. And made out of stone! Most carvings of dragons are made of wood." Miroku said out loud as he examined the other statue.

"They seem…almost alive, somehow." Kagome spoke softly, not liking the feel of them for some reason.

Inuyasha felt the same. There was something off about the statues. And what's more, there was something oddly familiar about the shape of the dragon's head.

An old memory resurfaced, of the battle where he first used the Backlash Wave. Ears flattening, Inuyasha stepped back, widening his stance with a growl. One hand rested on the handle of his sword.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku tensed.

"I don't know about you, but there's something about these faces that make me think of Ryukotsutei."

"Also…these claws, they're the same size as the ones I found last night. One of these dragons saved Sesshomaru from a pack of yokai." Sango added, stepping away from the statue she had been examining.

A deep rumble was felt through the ground and in the air, as if someone was laughing at them.

"_You are correct on all accounts. We are kin of Ryukotsutei, and it was my mate who found Sesshomaru surrounded by weaklings."_ A voice echoed from the statue the hanyou and demon slayer studied a few minutes earlier.

"Tell me why you're here! If you are kin of Ryukotsutei, why are you suddenly helping us dog demons?" Inuyasha yelled, hand tightening around Tetsusaiga's handle. "After all, wasn't it Ryukotsutei the one who challenged my old man, and nearly killing him?"

"Inuyasha…it is not wise to anger dragons. Ryukotsutei was from a powerful dragon clan from the north." Sango warned, her hand twitching with the urge to reach for her Hiraikotsu. "But from what I understand, it was said his clan was wiped out soon after the Inu no Taisho died."

Another rumble, this time originating from the second statue.

"_It was the Daiyokai of the West, Sesshomaru, who had slain our clan. We survived when our Lord Katsutoshi interfered, for we were only young hatchlings at the time. From that day on we pledged our loyalty to Lord Katsutoshi, in our thanks for saving our lives."_

"Then shouldn't you be furious at Sesshomaru? He was the one who had slain your clan, your family." Kagome questioned with an eagerness that made Inuyasha almost growl.

"_We never blamed him. He was young and confused when the Inu no Taisho gave up his life to save the human woman and their son. If we were in his position, we would have done the same."_ Answered the first dragon.

"_Speaking of whom, aren't you Inuyasha, the pup the Inu no Taisho died protecting?"_ The second dragon inquired.

"Keh! Of course I am! Who else can walk around freely both with humans _and _demons?" Despite how hospitable and their willingness to answer all questions, Inuyasha still couldn't calm his inner yokai, which happened to be awake and ready to spring into action.

'_What is wrong with me? I have the Tetsusaiga within reach.'_ The hanyou hid his fear with the use of outward anger towards the dragons.

"_Our Lord has been waiting for your arrival."_ Both statues informed at once.

Inuyasha tilted his head, seemingly distracted from the instincts of his inner yokai clawing its way to take control.

"What do you mean he's been waiting for me? Does he know…?"

"_Keep following the path you're taking. You will soon see the village." _One dragon interrupted.

"_And do please leave the rest of your questions to our lord. We have had a rough night helping the old hag stabilizing your brother and babysitting his most unusual pack."_ The snippy dragon growled, who happened to be the one who spoke to the guests first.

"We thank you for helping us and answering our questions. Please forgive us for interrupting your sleep." Miroku bowed to them.

One dragon replied with a sleepy "No need to thank us" while the other mumbled something along the lines of "Just go already", but perhaps in a not so polite manner. Seeing as they have over welcomed their stay, Inuyasha and his group hurried on to let the statues sleep.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was thinking about what the dragons had said about Sesshomaru.

'_Did he really hunt down Ryukotsutei's kin and nearly slaughtered the whole clan in a fit of rage? Then again, it sounds like something that he would do. But, why did he go after the clan instead of Ryukotsutei himself?'_

To Inuyasha's utter surprise, the answer was simple.

'_He enjoys fighting his opponents while they are conscious. He refused to kill me when I couldn't control my inner yokai, back when the Tetsusaiga broke in half.'_

Inuyasha shuddered. What the dragons said reminded him just how ruthless Sesshomaru could be. And yet, a part of him didn't care what Sesshomaru had done. That small part of him wanted to focus more on his unintended mate, the one carrying their pup.

The hanyou wanted to groan at the confusing jumbles of mixed emotions about this whole situation he had gotten himself into.

=3=

Upon entering the village, the group was surprised to be welcomed with open arms as young children stormed around Inuyasha and began to demand answers to their never ending questions. So many grabbed at his arms and legs, the hanyou didn't have enough time taking a good look at the population as he tried to shake the youngsters off of him.

From a few glances, he saw humans, a few yokai, and many, many hanyous. He saw neko hanyou, an ugly lizard/snake thing, a pair of twin wolf hanyou had the instinct to bite him with their sharp baby teeth (of which he quickly howled and demanded none too politely the parents take them away), and he was pretty sure he saw a kid with long rabbit ears and a fluffy tail.

Inuyasha fought the urge to pounce at the bunny kid by ignoring the mouth watering scent of rabbit and not staring at the little thing. The latter was easy, since he had other little hanyou children to attend. His nose paid no mind to the scent when eventually all of the children pulled him the ground and began to climb on top of him.

"HEY! Get the hell OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha struggled, barely able to move his head even an inch off the ground.

White ears twitched at the sounds of Shippo bursting into fits of laughter, Sango let loose a couple of giggles. Damn it – even Miroku was trying to hide his laugh!

"I can hear you laughing you know!" The inu hanyou shouted. "A little help here would be nice!"

"As if! Inuyasha, the most powerful hanyou I have ever met, is defeated by children! Children!" The kitsune laughed so hard he fell out of Kagome's arms and landed head first at her feet. Although he was in pain, Shippo continued to laugh.

Growling, Inuyasha rolled over to take aim and bonk at the kitsune's head.

"Ow! That hurt, Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he quickly scurried away. He stopped a couple feet away and looked back to see the children still holding his pursuer down. Soon the kitsune started to laugh once more.

"Oh, yeah? You won't be laughing by the time I get to you, you little punk! Come here!" Inuyasha awkwardly leaped, all children still clinging to him, at the taunting fox demon.

The chase continued a few tries, while the adults couldn't hold back their politeness any longer. For someone as sensitive as Inuyasha, he paid the crowd no attention, concentrating solely on Shippo. At some point the kitsune miscalculated, and Inuyasha managed to stretch his arm a little longer and –

'_Gotcha!'_

His hand clasped around the base of Shippo's fluffy tail.

"Haha! Who's laughing now, Shippo? Can't run now, can't you?"

"Wuaaaaaaa! Kagome, help me!" The kitsune struggled in vain.

Before Sango or Kagome could come to Shippo's help, a hush fell over the village. Inuyasha lifted his head up enough to see an inu yokai standing over him, staring down at him in wonder.

'_Whoa…he looks like Sesshomaru. Are they related somehow…?'_

"…You wouldn't happen to be Katsutoshi, right?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at his question.

The lord of the village blinked.

"Ah, I see you have spoken with Tenma and Tama, whom I have appointed as the guardians of my forest."

"You're the lord of these lands? How is it that you can divert full demons away from the forest?" Sango curiously inquired.

"Now, please, all of your questions shall be answered in due time. For right now, I wish to speak to Inuyasha." Katsutoshi peered down at the hanyou. "Thus far, I am having trouble believing you to be the sire of Sesshomaru's pups, when you yourself are a pup."

Inuyasha's vision burned red.

"Why you –" His demonic aura flared, the children quickly ran away screaming and hiding behind the legs of their parents. Free of extra weight, Inuyasha pushed with his legs to launch himself at the calm demon before him.

Katsutoshi didn't even flinch as he stepped out of the way, too fast for a half demon's eye to catch. And yet, much to his horror, Inuyasha's claw was mere inches away from raking his face.

The crowd gasped the moment their eyes saw how Inuyasha seemed to have transformed in front of their eyes. Even Katsutoshi stared wide eyed at the hanyou with confusion.

Carmine red eyes glared daggers at him, surrounding green slits. Purple blue markings raked across tanned cheeks, similar to those of the Inu no Taisho. In fact, if it were not of the red fire rat fur outfit, and the soft features of his mother Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha was the spinning image of his sire.

And the sheer power! Such raw power, Katsutoshi had never felt any of this sort in a long time. Not ever since he had witnessed the Inu no Taisho in battle, protecting the mother of his first son as their castle was under attack.

"I see, now. You are indeed the sire. And although it pains me to say this, but it would seem that you and Sesshomaru were meant to be. Your inner yokai already accepts him as your mate." Katsutoshi frowned at his own conclusion.

At the lord's words, Kagome snapped her attention towards him. The pained expression across her face was one of horror. A large part of her didn't want to believe she had heard Katsutoshi.

"You…you can't mean that, right?"

Sensing her strong love for him, and perhaps the strong scent of fear invading his nose distracting him for a few seconds, Katsutoshi gave her a long look. He did not have to speak through words. Only the brief eye contact was enough.

The young miko found herself falling to the ground and began balling.

=3=

Death: I apologize if this is short. But, I felt that it was all right to wrap it up here.

Yes, Katsutoshi has finally arrived! His special powers and a little bit of his and Sesshomaru's history will be shared in the next chapter.

And yes. I had to drop a bomb with Sesshomaru's pups. I keep having dreams about this part for some odd reason...Thought I should at least add the unexpected twist into this story, for I now have a nice juicy plot that's a lot better than the original. Of course, the original is the base line, there'll just be a few changes xD

And I have a task for all of you! I know what the pups will look like, as well as their genders, which, I will NOT reveal to ANYONE what these facts are. So, my request is, can any of you suggest names?

It has come to my attention that Kagome was too nice in the last chapter. Well, I'm doing what I can to keep all of the characters to remain as close as they are in the anime/manga. It's sort of hard for me, when I mainly want to focus in on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but, well, there has to come a time when every writer has to come to terms that there are other characters to contend with.

So, may I point out, Kagome has unconditional love for Inuyasha. Sometimes she expresses it harshly with a lot of "Sit" commands. Other times she's sweet and thinks kindly of him. And sometimes, she's frustrated and angry at him by giving him the silent treatment, which is _a lot_ worse than a dozen "Sit" commands. There are a lot of Inuyasha/Sesshomaru pairing stories out there, and a whole lot of them have Kagome as this bitch who cannot let Inuyasha go. I don't want that biased view of her in this, **_my_**, story. I see her has a human being, and in some cases I can relate to her troubles. Actually I think everyone can relate to her in some way or another concerning relationships.

My goal with Kagome is, making her a little more human. And, eventually, she'll be able to grow into a mature young woman who can let someone go as we've all done. Well, most of us. I can name a few unfortunate souls who have yet to learn this lesson in my town.

Anyway, enough of my short ranting. Please click the lovely review button and tell me what you think.


End file.
